


fingers covered in paint, hair pulled back in glittery clips

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Artist Wanda Maximoff, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Crying, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Romani Wanda Maximoff, i'm weak and had to mention my boy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “That’s really beautiful Wanda.” Steve whispered, his eyes staring at the canvas. It was filled with a swirl, a tornado, of blues and gray and silver, inside lay a woman, shrouded in red. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling with bright red lips, her hand reaching out to the gray beyond.Wanda gave a tiny hum. He swiveled his head to glance at her- her bushy hair pulled back with a large glittery blue butterfly clip, her eyes rimmed red, her fingers covered with streaks of silver and blue and specks of red. Steve wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her bare arm.





	fingers covered in paint, hair pulled back in glittery clips

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I just been getting some Wanda feelings, I'm blaming the fact that the gifted is back on so, like magneto is on my mind lol but yeah! I wanted to write this! As stated in the tags, Wanda is Romani! as she is in comics canon- so she's dark skinned and has bushy hair (gosh I love comics wandas hair so so much!!) anyways! Hope you all enjoy this simple short story I just wanted to have fun with!

The only sounds in the room was their quiet breathing, the scratch of pencil against paper. Steve glanced up at his companion- Wanda’s long dark hair obscured her face as she worked, though he knew if he could see her, it would be her usual face of concentration. The tip of tongue poking out from her mouth, thick eyebrows pulled together, her dark eyes far away as she saw what she wanted to put into picture. Steve turned back to his own work, Becca Barnes as he last remembered her before his miraculous return, only a year younger than he was, her hair pulled back behind her ear, her lips curled into a pretty smile. 

The news of her death a month ago was still fresh on his mind. It still felt impossible, horrible. She couldn’t be dead, no, she was only twenty-three years old. But, well, he had also seen her in these past few years, after he woke up, seen the older woman she had become. Her lips still curled the same way, but so much about her was so different, just as it had been for Peggy. For Dum Dum. For Morita. 

Steve rubbed at his eyes before setting his sketchbook down onto the coffee table- the thing was battered from all the times he had accidentally tossed his shield onto it and filled with rings where he set his warm mugs onto it. The book plopped down loudly, causing Wanda to jump up, pulled from her reverie, glancing up at him, blinking owlishly. Unlike when she stepped out, her face was free from only touch of makeup, the dark circles under her eyes visible. 

“Ah- sorry Wanda.” Steve gave her a shaky smile that she returned. He stood up, stretching out his arms, a distinct pop coming from somewhere in his body. “Hey, I’m gonna make some tea, you want some?” 

She tilted her head back in thought, wisps of dark curly hair stayed against her neck. “You have peppermint?” Steve nodded, he bought peppermint tea ritually after he read an article on its benefits towards headaches and stress, somethings he got a lot (especially after a day of dealing with Tony or tracking down Bucky). After Wanda had moved in with him and Sam, he began to buy in bulk when she explained that she liked to drink it to reduce her cramps. “Then, yes, please.” 

“Alright. Peppermint tea coming right up!” Steve clapped his hands, walking towards the kitchen to prepare the tea. After a few minutes, Wanda came pattering in, sitting on the table, resting her head against her arms. Steve hummed a song, something he couldn’t remember the name of, but always made Sam fall into giggles when he sang it in bed. 

Wanda squinted at him, smiling, “Is that No Scrubs?” Steve gave her a shrug and a noncommittal sound of ‘I don’t know’ as he poured the tea into their mugs, causing Wanda to snort and shake her head. “You are completely ridiculous Cap.” 

Steve shook his head. “I might’ve been told once or twice. Here, I’m gonna put the sugar and honey on the table since I know you like to do that yourself.” He set the bottle of honey and blue and white flower printed container of sugar onto the table before turning back to place a mug of tea in front of her. 

Wanda hummed as she added them into her tea, stirring the spoon absently with her power, the red wisp floating around the spoon charging the air. “Thank you, Steve.” Her words were as charged as the air- she meant more than just the tea. Steve only smiled at her before leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. She gave him a smile that lit up her eyes. 

 

The door opened with a bang, and a rush of fur came bounding towards Steve, causing him to drop his pencil onto the floor to catch the dog, petting her fur, her back and head and stomach, as she breathed hot breath in his face and tried to lick his face. The door closed, Sam dragging his feet as he plopped down on the sofa next to Steve, looking as tired as he always did when he took Delilah out for a walk. Steve took one hand off Delilah to reach for Sam, caressing his hand before the dog snuffed in his face and shuffled over to lick his outstretched hand. 

“Aw, the baby missed me when she went out huh?” Steve grinned before leaning down to kiss the pit bull’s forehead, Delilah finally settling down and lying contently between Steve and Sam.

Sam laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, sighing. “Where’s Wanda?” The answer came with a clang of a pot and a muttered curse in Sokovian. “Aw, Wanda! Want some help?” Sam was usually the one who cooked, since Steve was hopeless unless it was soup. When Wanda began to live with them, she would offer since she felt indebted to them. The deal she struck with Sam was that she would make breakfast if he was still in bed or out when she was hungry, and dinner if he was late. 

Wanda answered first in Sokovian before cursing yet again and saying, “No, no, you rest with brother!” It took a few second for her choice of words to sink in for everyone. Steve grinned a bit, glad that she thought of him as a brother like he thought of her like a sister, Sam simply raised his eyebrows at him and rolled his eyes. Wanda’s feet scurried against the floor as she ran over to the couch, eyes wide, her hands holding onto her cheeks, digging into her skin. “I- I’m-” Her mouth wobbled, eyes shining. 

The grin dropped from Steve’s face. “Hey, Wanda, it’s alright.” He stood up, slowly stepped towards her. “I- I know I’m not really your brother, and I can never replace him, never. But, I see you as a sister, and for you to see me as a brother, that’s okay. It’s okay. Sometimes you find family- you find brothers and sisters and mother's and fathers, and, yeah, they cannot replace what you once had, but by God do they fill up what you lost, what you need.” Not his most eloquent speech, it was more reminiscent of awkward conversations he would have with Bucky, but, well, Steve felt his point got across just fine. 

Wanda scratched at her cheek, before giving a nod of her head and a quick hug. She wrapped her arms around his arms, trapping them, before turning back to the kitchen. “I cook- I will be cooking now.” She declared. 

 

The dinner was a delicious meal. Sam had to fill a container before Steve went for seconds, growling about his unfair metabolism and how others wanted it for later. Wanda flashed her bright white teeth at them, smiling so wide at their dumb jokes, her eyes closed, the dimple on her left cheek showed, she practically glowed. 

 

“That’s really beautiful Wanda.” Steve whispered, his eyes staring at the canvas. It was filled with a swirl, a tornado, of blues and gray and silver, inside lay a woman, shrouded in red. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling with bright red lips, her hand reaching out to the gray beyond. 

Wanda gave a tiny hum. He swiveled his head to glance at her- her bushy hair pulled back with a large glittery blue butterfly clip, her eyes rimmed red, her fingers covered with streaks of silver and blue and specks of red. Steve wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her bare arm. “I’ve been looking into GED programs. I think I would like to finally finish high school, then take college classes at the community college.” 

Steve grinned at her. “Yeah? That sounds great Wanda.” Steve himself had looked into local colleges, interested to finally finish up art school. Things had gone a bit haywire for a while there, still was with Bucky gone, but Steve was in a pretty stable place at the moment. Perhaps his dream could be more than a dream. “You have any idea what you’d like to study in college?”

 

“Steve, asshole-”

“Oh, that’s how you great your boyfriend? Asshole? Feel real loved here Wilson.” Steve shot Sam a shit eating grin from where he sat on a bench, watching Wanda and Vision play fetch with Delilah. Steve still didn’t know how he felt about Vision, especially about how he  _ looked _ at Wanda, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and the hardest puzzle to solve. But, well, Wanda liked spending time with him and the man (the… robot?) made her smile and laugh, so here they were. Usually Vision stayed at the Avengers compound, but somehow Wanda had convinced him to come out with them. He had been awkward at first, unsure of himself, of how he stood out, but that had shed away in the time it took for Wanda to buy him an ice cream cone and play with Delilah. 

Sam rolled his eyes, plopped down next to him and smacked a wet kiss to his cheek. “That better for you babe?” He asked with a wicked grin as he watched him wipe his face. “No, so, I found a lead on Bucky. He, uh, he visited Becca. Left a note, saying he was going to see his other sisters, that he’s tired of all the shit.” 

Steve froze. Fuck, how hard was it for Bucky, how he is now, to go and find out that one of his little sisters, the one he was closest to, the sister who liked to wear trousers and begged to find work like him, had died, had grown and lived a whole life without him? As did the younger two. “He’ll come when he’s ready.” 

“Yeah, he will.” 

They stared ahead at Wanda, her hair flying in the wind, giggling, Vision kneeling as he pet Delilah’s pink stomach, staring up at her with an unsure smile on his lips. He said something, Steve wasn’t at quite the right angle to see what and he wasn’t one for eavesdropping, and Wanda gave him a shy smile. 

 

Nail polish had to be one of the most disgusting smells in the world. Steve felt as though he had to hold his breath and cover his nose while handling it, maybe even pull out an old breathing mask. Wanda rolled her eyes at him as he went to work painting her fingernails a bright red. 

“I am going to paint yours red, white, and blue, I promise.” She grinned at him as he painted her nails. He only grunted in response, causing her to giggle, shoulders shaking hard. Wanda raised the shoulder of her falling pajama top. “Can I tell you something?”

Steve finished with one hand, moving to the next, grabbing her dark hand. She had moles on her arm and long, dark arm hair that Steve kind of wanted to pull on, but restrained himself because he was an adult man and not a monkey, evidently what his brain thought he was. “This about my outfit choice? Cause, it was the forties and I did in fact look snazzy as hell in that suit, so do you blame me?”

Wanda laughed, shaking her head. “No, no. I was going to tell you about, my, um. Crush. On Vision.” She ducked her head, hiding behind her mane of hair. “He’s really kind, and weird. Oh, HaShem, am I crazy- even more crazy for wanting to be with him?” 

Steve breathed in and out through his nose. “Can’t say I quite understand it, I am, pretty sure he’s on the same level as a computer, but, well, he is a person. He thinks, and wonders, and tries his best at joking. It’s nice that you see him as more than what Tony sees him as… what I see him as.” The man, the robot, the whatever Vision was, deserved the true taste of life, and well, if his looks towards Wanda meant anything, it meant he was more of a person than anyone gave him credit for. “Sometimes you like people that you feel you shouldn’t. Imma queer man born in the early nineteen hundreds, I get that part at least.” He brought his hand up and blew on her nails. “All done. Now, put this disgusting goop on my fingers.”

Wanda brought her face out from her hair, revealing her bare face, except for the smudged glittery red eye shadow that was mostly wiped off from earlier in the day, and her small, tentative smile. “Well, I told you about mine, tell me about Sam, brother.” Her accent thickened at the last word and she tilted her chin upwards as if in defiance of whatever she felt, or thought she should have felt, her dark eyes piercing his. Steve ducked his own head this time, knowing he was as red as a tomato, damnit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed <3 please leave a kudos, a comment, and check out some of my other stories if you want!!! Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
